The present invention relates to a storable screen assembly and more particularly, relates to a storable screen assembly which may be utilized with flexible screens for enclosing outdoor structures.
In temperate climate zones, people generally enjoy being outdoors to the maximum extent possible. This is exemplified by the common use of patios, decks and the like.
Naturally, protection must be afforded to both people and other objects using the outdoor structure during adverse conditions. Many commercial structures and accessories are available including windows, screens, etc. While there are many choices, the key requirements are for an aesthetic appearance and a good functionality. Also, the option of removing the structures when not desired is preferable.
With respect to screen structures, generally the screens are mounted in a structure in a fixed manner. Thus, the screens have their own frame which is mounted within a walled arrangement such that the frames and hence the screens are retained in a desired position. Such screens are normally left in the desired position for the length of time that the structure is used since to remove them is a relatively time consuming process and a storage space must also be provided.
However, the screens are not always necessary and in many locations, the screens are only required after a certain hour when insects are prevalent.